


times like this

by yumenosete



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenosete/pseuds/yumenosete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Aiba was awake, although in a haze. Usually he would just smile at Ohno sleeping so soundly beside him, and he did that too; but then Aiba sneezed and he was reminded of why he was awake in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	times like this

**Author's Note:**

> written with the prompt "stop hogging the sheets"

Aiba woke in the middle of the night, shivering despite the fact that he was currently using an Ultra Light Anti-Frost Insulated Blanket – bought especially for winter. He rubbed his hands together, turning to his right to see the figure of a man who rarely spends his night at another member’s house.

Even so, no one can say no to Leader when he finally felt like it, bringing a case of beer when Ohno asked earlier if he could crash at Aiba. That was hours ago when he fell on his bed, wasted and happy.

Now Aiba was awake, although in a haze. Usually he would just smile at Ohno sleeping so soundly beside him, and he did that too; but then Aiba sneezed and he was reminded of why he was awake in the first place.

Aiba did everything to get warm then without waking Ohno up, lifting the blanket and tugging at it lightly time and time again only to have Ohno snatching it back. When Ohno finally decided to roll himself in the lump of the warm sheets and the fact that he was supposed to clock in to work the next morning in perfect health (especially when he was playing the doctor), he finally poked and then jabbed Ohno when the latter didn’t show any signs of waking up.

“Leader, don’t hog the sheets!”

No response.

“Leader please, I need to stay warm or I’ll get sick!”

Ohno turned to face Aiba then, unwrapping the blanket as a result, but still, his eyes didn’t open. Ohno lifted an arm then, allowing an opening for Aiba to slip in and that’s when Aiba finally understood.

He slipped in his own blanket and snuggled up to Ohno, burying his nose in the older man’s neck and putting his arms around the other’s waist as he arranged his legs, ultimately bending them and settling in an almost fetal position; otherwise the heels of his feet would get cold (he’s taller than Leader after all, plus it’s the one and only downside of his insulated blanket). Ohno wrapped his own arms in return, and hovered a leg over Aiba’s own. They dwelled in comfortable silence as Ohno continued to pat Aiba’s head, running his fingers through the latter’s hair and massaging his scalp just the way Aiba liked.

They could easily doze off then and get back to the long-awaited slumber, but Aiba couldn’t allow himself to do so – not until Ohno tells him what’s wrong.

“I just miss you,” Ohno finally spoke. “I just miss you.” Ohno repeated over and over in whispers as if Aiba didn’t get it the first time.

But Aiba always understood the implications behind the words – _I miss you, I miss this, I miss us_. Not the Aiba who’s part of a popular group, not the Aiba who’s swamped with dramas and other engagements just like Ohno was. Not Aiba, the one with a persona of an airhead. But Aiba Masaki, a simple human, who may be a bit of a snob but loves everything in magnanimous amount – karaage, experiments, animals, work, family, friends, Arashi, _Ohno_.

“I miss you too,” Aiba replied to the endless chant of Ohno and started his own when the older one stopped to hear him. Aiba only stopped when he felt a kiss on the top of his head, and then on his forehead, before Ohno pecked his nose. Aiba reveled in each one, knowing that in a few hours, they’ll be facing another day without this.

When he woke up to Ohno still holding him, yet managing to rob Aiba of his sheets, he laughed as silently as he could, hoping to not disturb the older man as he prepared for another day of strenuous work. They’d meet again in a few days but not really meet, slaving themselves to the countless jobs they’d been taking.

But that’s okay, as long as they’d still have times like this whenever one misses the other terribly.


End file.
